Tangled Dorm Assignments
by Praying For Love In A Lapdance
Summary: So flamingly AU that is burns to read it. (But it's a good burn.) Jack and Merida have been friends as long as either could remember; but all is not perfect in their worlds, and they're torn apart... dormwise. Merida gets roomed with an almost annoying girl called Rapunzel, Jack with the awkward Hiccup. It could be worse. Or, the Big Four in a college/modern day AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tangled Dorm Assignments

Fandom: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons

Pairing: HiccupxMerida, JackxRapunzel, JackxMerida broship!

Plot: So flamingly AU that is burns to read it. (But it's a good burn.) Jack and Merida have been friends as long as either could remember; they went to the same daycare, pre-school, elementary school, high school, and now college. But all is not perfect in their worlds, and they're torn apart... dormwise. Jack gets roomed with a slightly awkward boy called Hiccup who isn't awful company and Merida gets roomed with an almost annoyingly peppy girl called Rapunzel who grows on her. Merida might be slightly annoyed by the puppy dog eyes Jack always shoots Rapunzel if she herself didn't always somehow ending up looking at Hiccup the same way. So, all in all, college could be a lot worse. | Or, the Big Four in college.

**1**

"Jackie, this is insane!" Merida gushes, the Scottish accent that she never quite lost becoming even more prominent than usual with her excitement. "Do you think we'll be roomies?"

Jack laughs and shrugs. "If they have co-ed, we might. We could probably ask."

"They might think we're screwing and say no." He scrunched up his face at Merida's comment.

"Ew."

Merida, they discover, is roomed with Rosalena Raputzki. It's a strange name, and she's sure her roommate will be just as strange. She groans and her companion grins.

"Alright, smartass, let's see who yer roommate is, yeah?"

He shrugs and looks at his papers. He doesn't even attempt to hold back his groan.

"Nicholas Horrendous Haddock the Third." He reads aloud.

Merida doesn't think she's ever laughed so hard.

**::**

Despite their doubts, Merida and Jack _do _try to change their roommates to each other.

The residency people _do _think they're screwing and say no.

Merida hasn't ever been so upset to be right before.

**::**

The first thing they notice about Merida's roommate is that her hair is really long.

Like, _really _long.

It just touches the floor in a braid. Neither of them even want to think about how long it would be flying free.

Her roommate - Rosalena - sings along to Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's as she sets about putting trophies on a shelf that she apparently claimed as hers above a bed that she apparently claimd as hers.

"My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says boy - "

"Quit foolin' around." Merida cuts in a normal voice, expression flat. Jack has to stifle a chuckle but nudges her disapprovingly. The girl turns and blinks big, green eyes and presses pause on what appears to an iPhone, set in a dock on the shelf that she thinks is hers.

"Oh, hi!" She chirps, waving. Jack waves back and she grins wider. Merida elbows him hard in the gut.

"Just because you got here first doesn't mean you can just _take _the bed closest to the window, ya know."

"I know." She says, still smiling brightly.

"Mer." Jack says, shooting the ginger a warning look. The girl shoots him one right back and runs a hand through her unruly hair.

"Do you want it?" The blonde girl asks, her eyebrow raising.

"Well, no, but you should wait. That's rude."

Jack snorts before she can respond. The girl furrows golden eyebrows at him and he shakes his head and sticks his hand out. "M'Jack. Jack Frost."

She giggles and shakes his hand. "Really?"

He shrugs. "Parents thought'd it be real clever, apparently."

"I'm Rosalena Raputzki."

"We know, genius." Merida rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't done." Rosalena pouts and Jack can't help it when he thinks that she's really, really fucking cute. "My name is Rosalena, but call me Rapunzel."

The ginger actually cracks a smile. "Wait, seriously?"

She nods eagerly. "Of course! I've been called that since I was a kid. I really love it." Then, she leans in close to Jack. His breath catches in his throat. She moves around so her lips are near his ear and says lowly, so as to keep Merida from hearing, "You can let go of my hand now, Jack."

He flushes and does so. Merida lets out a booming laugh.

"I like ya, blondie." Merida informs, tossing an arm around the other girl's shoulders. Her response is an excited squeal.

**::**

Even though he helped her bring her stuff to her room, Merida does not return the favor. He wouldn't have let her, but still. It would've been nice for her to offer.

He ends up knocking on the door with his head, amidst a pile of boxes that surround him and pile in his arms.

He is pleasantly surprised when his roommate takes the ones out of his arms, albeit with a bit of a struggle. He lets out a laugh when he almost drops them and takes the top half, setting them down by the empty bed - Nicholas Horrendous Haddock the Third must've claimed the other one. Haddock the Third follows his lead and puts them down. The other boy has shaggy brown hair and looks sort of nerdy, but it works for him. He internally rolls his eyes when he realizes his eyes are the same color as Rapunzel, but not quite the same shade.

"Do you want some help with the rest of them, too, or?"

Jack shrugs. "Sure. M'Jack, by the way." He says, sticking his hand out.

"Jack Frost, right?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yup. S'nice to meet you, Nicholas Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Hiccup." He corrects.

"... Really? Are you sure?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tangled Dorm Assignments**

**Fandom: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons**

**Pairing: HiccupxMerida, JackxRapunzel, JackxMerida broship!**

**Plot: So flamingly AU that is burns to read it. (But it's a good burn.) Jack and Merida have been friends as long as either could remember; they went to the same daycare, pre-school, elementary school, high school, and now college. But all is not perfect in their worlds, and they're torn apart... dormwise. Jack gets roomed with a slightly awkward boy called Hiccup who isn't awful company and Merida gets roomed with an almost annoyingly peppy girl called Rapunzel who grows on her. Merida might be slightly annoyed by the puppy dog eyes Jack always shoots Rapunzel if she herself didn't always somehow ending up looking at Hiccup the same way. So, all in all, college could be a lot worse. | Or, the Big Four in college.**

**2**

Jack had headed to Merida and Rapunzel's dorm with Hiccup. He figured his roommate should know his best friend, and he wasn't exactly opposed to seeing the blonde girl again.

When they get there, though, there are a group of... _strange _boys and men carrying boxes in. He can hear Rapunzel inside, telling them that they _really _didn't have to do this for her, and one of them responding that they knew they didn't _have to, _they'd _wanted _to.

One wears a _viking hat. _Hiccup comments that he looks kind of like his dad and Jack laughs until he realizes he's serious. He's pretty sure one has a hook hand. Another has a gigantic nose. One wears a football helmet. Another is seriously only as tall as Jack's thigh. Another looks eerily similar to a mime. Another wears a weird, furry looking white vest with nothing underneath. Another one has flowers on top of his boxes, despite looking thugish - like the rest of them. Another has a tattoo of a black star on the inside of his forearm.

Jack drags Hiccup in as soon as the last one is in and drops onto Merida's bed, laying down behind the sitting girl who looks on with shock.

"You'll catch flies." He informs, smirking. Merida elbows him in the gut.

"Shut up. I'm surprised."

"That she has a lot of friends? She seems like the type, Mer."

"No, that she has a lot of _them _as friends. And a completely gorgeous boyfriend."

Well, that snuffed the flaming candle of his hopes and plans. "She could definitely bag a good looking guy."

"No, but he looks sorta.. _dangerous. _It's hot. Who are you?" She addresses Hiccup now. "Shouldn't you be over there?" She nods at Rapunzel's side of the room.

Jack sits up. "Nah, that's my roommate."

Merida gets up immediately and begins circling the boy. Jack groans. "Nicholas Horrendous Haddock the Third, ai? Are you as atrocious as your name?"

"Er, no. Well, I don't think so."

"Do you think at all?"

"I like to think so."

"Well, do you think or don't you? Make up your mind, Haddock."

"Merida, stop scaring him!" Rapunzel exclaims, breaking through her group of thugs.

"Mind yer guests, Rapunzel." She advises.

"My guests are perfectly respectable... unless you have a ceramic unicorn. Then Vlad can't help himself." She giggles at the indignant squeak that causes and looks over her shoulder at the boy. "Oh, shut up, Vlad. You know it's true."

"Ya should introduce us to yer friends, Rapunzel."

"Right, that would be smart." The girl giggles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It's only in a pony tail today, not a braid, and Jack kind of likes it. She waves a boy forward and introduces him. "This is Vlad."

"Thief of ceramic unicorns, right." Merida nods, grinning teasingly. The boy grins back and Rapunzel nudges him to the side, gesturing another boy forward. She continues to do this as she introduces the rest of them. "Big Nose, Attila - but we call him Att, I call him James calls him Tily because he's ridiculous - Shorty, Ulf, Gunther, Tor - oh, thank you." She grins as she accepts the flowers he brought. "This is Greno - James calls him Gretta, because he's actually completely ridiculous - this is James - oh my gosh, James!" She squeals as his hook pierces the side of her dress. It is then that the boy who Merida must've been talking about earlier jumps forward, unhooking it. Gunther rushes over, pulls a sewing kit out of his pocket and begins sewing. She giggles. "No, it's really alright."

"Shit, I'm sorry." James apologizes.

"Punz, let 'im sew it." The boy says.

"Oh, alright. James, why are you wearing a _hook _as a _hand?_"

"I couldn't find my prosthetic and I thought this would be cool. It totally is, right?" He grins and begins to swish it through the air. Rapunzel sets a hand on his wrist.

"Don't do that, maybe."

"Aren'tcha gonna introduce us to yer boyfriend?" Merida teases, eyebrows wiggling. Immediately, both Rapunzel and her 'boyfriend' launch into a hurried, awkward explanation of how they're _just friends, completely platonic, no making out or anything here._

"Flynn's my oldest friend in the world." Rapunzel grins, finishing. "Anyway, guys, these are my new friends, Merida and Jack, and his new friend.. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Er, Hiccup. I'm Hiccup."

Her grins widens. "Really?"

"Well, no. It's Nicholas Horrendous Haddock the Third, but that's sort of a mouthful and I really prefer Hiccup."

"I do, too." She grins and throws her arms around his neck happily.

It's actually comical how wide his eyes get and how pink he turns, and when Merida notices the thugs laughing raucously, she drags Jack around the pair in order to giggle into her palm.

**::**

Somehow, Rapunzel convinces Merida to let her braid her hair. She made all of the boys go over to her side of the room and 'get to know each other' - something that seemed to absolutely terrify Hiccup - and sat behind the other girl. Now, she works on braiding a third of her hair, weaving flowers into it.

"Are ya sure this will turn out well?" Merida asks nervously.

"Of course! I braid hair, like, a lot. I know what I'm doing."

"No, not _this _- I've seen your hair, I know that you're good at it - but _that._" Merida nods at the boys.

"Oh, yeah. My friends.. they might seem threatening, but they're really quite nice."

"How did you even meet them?"

Rapunzel secures the left section of her hair with a twist tie - a temporary, easy to remove hold - and adds a second one, just in case. She then starts on the middle section of red hair. "Well, I didn't leave my house much when I was younger. I kind of wasn't really allowed to. It's really, monstrously huge and I'm on the top floor so I can't exactly sneak out or anything. But Eug - Flynn came by, and was in, like, serious trouble. He kind of always is." She shakes her head. "He means well, but his plans aren't the best. Anyway, he literally _threw _himself into my room one night. Through the window. He used arrows - "

"Arrows?" Merida asks, sounding as excited as she is.

"You like archery, too?"

"Love it." She breathes.

"You and Flynn would get along, then. Anyway, he used arrows to climb up the wall. I have no idea how that even worked and I'm afraid to ask how. He was really urgent and said that I had to come with him right then, and eventually I caved. He climbed back down - I couldn't look - and I got down as well."

"Your mom didn't hear you?"

She pauses. "I didn't walk past her room, exactly."

"How did you get out, then?"

"... My hair."


	3. not a chapter because i suck

**AN: HI HI HI WOW IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG I SUCK I'M SORRY THAT I SUCK SO MUCH WOW**

**ANYWAY THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER OKAY I'M NOT SURE WHEN BUT ****_THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER_**

**I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL BECAUSE IF I DON'T PASS THE ELA AND MATH STATE TEST I WON'T GRADUATE (i'm a wee little eighth grader don't judge me) AND I KIND OF WANT TO BE IN NINTH GRADE WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO**

**also, i have like three other fanfics in the works, not to mention a book i had hoped to get published before my fourteenth birthday (which i totally won't because it's in just a bit over two months oops) but yeah no ****_THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER THIS IS HAPPENING I AM NOT LETTING GO OF THIS STORY I LOVE IT A LOT_**


End file.
